When You Wish Upon A Star
by Fefe-Magic
Summary: Dealing with a druggie for a mom and a perv for a dad, Bella finally decides enough is enough. Seeing suicide as her only option she goes to school to prepare for the end, When sexy new history teacher Mr. Cullen saves the day. Can Edward save Bella from herself without outing his own secret? MOBWARD LEMONS OOC AU
1. PROLOUGE

_**WHEN YOU WISH UPON A STAR**_

_**BY: FEFE-MAGIC**_

_**HELLO BITCHES AND WELCOME TO THE ROLLER FUCKING COASTER THAT IS MY MIND! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION AND IM SUPER EXCITED AND IM SURE IM GONNA ROXK UR SOCKS! OR WHATEVER YOU KIDS CALL IT THESE DAYS! JUST SO YOU KNOW THIS STORY WILL BE A DRABBLE UNLESS I CAN GET A BETA (GETS ON KKNEES) PLZ I NEED A BETA SOO BAD! ILL GIVE MAJOR PROPS! ANYWAYS THIS STORY WILL HAVE ANGST, HUMOR, LEMONS , AND A MOBWARD LIKE NONE EVER SEEN! SO REVIEW (NO MEANIES SORRY!) AND LET ME KNOW! **_

Normal wasn't something I was accustomed to, it wasn't in my vocabulary. Damn sure wasn't something I needed at this point. I just want to get away. Away from all the yelling, fighting and screaming that controlled my life. The nonstop teasing I got at school, because apparently size does matter. For once I wish I could come home to a mother who cared enough to remember she even had a daughter, enough to know that maybe me crying every fucking night was just my way of begging her to be my damn mom. I wish my father didn't drink so much, I wished that maybe just one night he wouldn't come into my room.

I considered going Columbine all on their bitch asses, but my whole getting sick while seeing blood, shut that whole deal down. Plus I'm entirely too much of a punk ass to go through prison. And while I think women are beautiful, running away from Big Bertha just didn't appeal to me. I knew needed revenge for what everyone has ever done too me at school. For all the fat jokes, the side glances, and looks of disgust. I want my parents to hurt the worst; I want the whole world to know what the Chief of Police Charlie Swan did to his daughter while everyone was sleep. I want every suburban soccer mom to know how bad Renee Swan's drug problem really was.

Then it came to me, the perfect way to get all my transgressions out, and be rid of them all at the same damn time. (AN: Couldn't help myself LMAO) Today would be the day where everyone remembered my name. Today would be the day were everyone who ever hurt me would get what's coming to them. I might not be that big in life, but everyone will know me before the day ends.

Bella smiled to herself looking at her suicide note. It was perfect, not self loathing, completely fact. Everyone would know the truth about everything, and everyone. Looking in the mirror she checked the last outfit she would be alive wearing. Studded black skinny jeans, Dark red see through camisole top with a black bra, leather jacket and matching pumps. She curled her hair, making it look like she just got the best sex she ever had. If she was going go out she was going to do it with style. Packing her knife and pain killers she took and deep breath and stepped outside. Walking to her car, her father gave a long appreciative whistle. Forcing back her throw up, she know she was making the right decision.

**AHHHH AND THAT'S THE PROLOUGE LADIES AND GENTS! OFCOURSE THE CHAPS COMING AFTER WILL BE MUCH LONGER AND IN DETAIL BUT I JUST WANTED TO SET UP THE STORY A TAD. BEING A NEW WRITER PLEASE BE GENTEL! AND HIT THAT SEXY REVIEW BUTTON! UNTIL NEXT TIME LOVES! **

**-FEFE ;)**


	2. THE KINGDOM

**WHEN YOU WISH UPON A STAR**

**BY: FEFE-MAGIC**

**WELCOME BACK GUYS TO THE NEWEST CHAPTER OF WHEN YOU WISH UPON A STAR! LET'S CLEAR UP SOME THINGS SHALL WE! FIRST OF NO BELLA IS NOT THE TYPICAL OH WOO IS ME SUICIDE PERSON. THIS IS A MORE IMA KILL MYSELF TO GET BACK AT YOU THAN A I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE TYPE. EWARD WILL MAKE A GRAND APPERANCE IN DUE TIME I JUST WANT TO SET UP THE STORY MORE. AND TOO ALL THOSE PPL WHO FOLLWED AND FAVORITED ME YOUR AWESOME! BUT YOU'D BE EVEN GREATER IF YOU REVIEWED! THANKS TO THOSE WHO HAVE! NOW ON WITH THE SHOW~**

**1 week earlier**

When I think of high school, I think of a small kingdom or monarchy. At the very top you have the king and queen, or in my case Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton. They are the bane of my existence, the oh so ever pain in my ass, the piss in my cheerios, I could go on but I think you get my point. Hating me, and making my life a living, breathing hell has been their number one goal in life. Why might you ask? Why in God's name would they single you out of everybody in the entire school? Well let me tell you, it all started my first day of school. Mike Newton was assigned as my quote on quote "buddy", and was supposed to show me around the school. Apparently no one told him that didn't include feeling up the new girl. I remember it like it was yesterday.

_**We had just finished walking past the library when he "accidently" rubbed my ass for yet a third time, and honestly I was really tired of it. I mean sure it wasn't the worst ass on the planet but come on and ask. I'm a classy girl by heart; take me out to dinner first.**_

"_**Look, Michael is it?" Bella said**_

"_**Yep," Mike whispered in her ear "but you can call me Daddy if you like sweet cheeks"**_

_**Did he really just say call him Daddy and call me sweet cheeks in the same sentence? I left phoenix for this shit? Do I look like a crack whore looking for a pimp? I mean is this kid serious? I would turn into a butch lesbian with a blow up doll for a girlfriend before I let him hug me, let alone call him Daddy.**_

"_**Look, touch my ass again and your little dick won't be the only reason you cry yourself to sleep at night"**_

"_**What did you just say?"**_

"_**You heard me Lil boy," Bella sneered "Touch me again and I'll ripe off that half a grape you call a dick and shove it so far up that ass of yours you'll be hitting better high notes than Mariah Carey!"**_

Ah good times, well I guess after that little argument Lil Mike was a bit miffed at me. All of a sudden I went from being the new girl, to the new girl who's fucked the entire football team, and because of the brainless vipers they are, Jessica's cheerleaders joined in. Names like "Fat Ass Bella" and "Piggy" were just a few of other names that came in all directions. The princesses and princess, or Mike and Jessica's goonies decided to join the party, cause hey the more the merry right?

Then of course there's the towns people, the left over's, geeks, dorks, and the nobodies. Floating around whose sole purpose was to survive and serve the royal family. It always occurred to me that we could over throw them. Sending them screaming to their respective mommy's, but every time I tried to start a riot's they bitched out on me...

Going home wasn't any better; I never got to experience the whole happy family with a cute little dog deal. My family was the more deep dark family secrets that could only be found on the latest crime show, when someone snapped and killed everybody deal. My father was the highly revered Chief of Police of the sleepy town of Forks, Washington, or at least that's what he shows everyone else. In real life Charlie is a sick pervert how comes in my room every night. It started shortly after I turned five; he told me that's how all girls show their daddy they love him. Don't get me started on god fearing Renee, I've never seen someone do as much coke as she does and still gets up to gossip with the other fake ass soccer moms. Something got to change.

**SOO THATSTHE NEW CHAPPIE I KNOW IT'S NOT AS LONG BUT IT IS A DRABBLE IM GOING TO TRY AND UPDATE EVERY OTHER DAY QUIKER IF I GET A BETA! HELP ME OUT PPL! ANYWAYZ FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER I FOLLOW BACK! ILL GIVE PREVIEWS! UNTIL NEXT TIME HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON **

**-FEFE **


End file.
